Reunion
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: my first fanfiction. One princess, One prince, and 12 guardians whats going to happen. SM&YGO Xover. Please read and review. Completed as of august 02 07
1. Prolouge

Reunion

My first fan-fiction and go figure it's a cross over of my favorite anime shows. So here it is my first fan-fiction. Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, SM, or Prince of Tennis.

Please review and no criticism.

Prologue

One night Serena was having a dream about a prince from the Silver Millennium. Meanwhile Atem Motou was having the same dream about a princess from the Silver Millennium. And now our story begins…

On the morning of April 23, 2007, Serena Tsukino had just woken up and was a little out of place. She felt like something was missing and couldn't put her finger on it. As she got ready for school, she saw many scars and bruises all over her body. " I wonder where these came from??" Serena wondered.

In another part of Japan Atem Motou was just waking up, when he felt something missing also. He also noticed scars and bruises all over his body. Not paying any attention to it he just went on his normal routine.


	2. Just another day or is it?

Here is chapter 1 to my story so please R&R. Throughout the story fir Atem Ill go between yami and atem. Thanx!! Serenity

Ch.1 just another day… or is it??

While Atem was going on with his normal routine, his hikiari, Yugi asked, " Atem, whats with the scars and bruises??"

"I don't know and don't really care." Atem said.

Yugi shrugged and continued his breakfast. Atem got his breakfast and then finished getting school. Yami and yugi left for school and on their way, they met up with their friends Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. Joey and Tristan saw the scars and bruises and simoutanisliy asked, " yams whats with the scars and bruises, and are you okay?"

Yami snapped out of his trance and said " I dont know whats with the scars and bruises. And yes im fine"

While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were worring about Yami. Serena's freinds were worring about her also.

" Serena, whats with the scars and bruises, and is something wrong?" Serena's best friend, Molly, asked worriedly.

" Huh?" Serena sounded surprised, " To be honest with you Molly, I don't know where the scars and bruises came from. Amnd last night I had this weird drem."


	3. The dreams reviled

Hey sorry for the wait. But here is the next chapter to my story.

Please Read and review.

Chapter 2 the dreams reviled

Serena told Molly her dream and not only that something else felt weird to Serena. She all of a sudden got thid sharp pain in her head. " Ow!!!"

"Serena are you okay??" Molly asked her friend.

"Sorry Molly, I've got go." Serean said while she was hurrying off.

What's wrong with me, I feel really strange. Serena said in thought

When Serena got home, she immdeitaly ran to her room and saw a golden locket . She picked it up and all of a sudden transformed into Super Sailor Moon. While she was transforming Serena was getting all of her memories back.

"Now I remember everything. Beryl, Alan& Ann, The Black Moon Family, and Wiseman." Serena had said.

"That's right Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Some one or something had said who was behind her.

Serena turned around and exclaimed "Luna!!"

"Welcome back Princess Serenity Kaiba. But we must hhurry a new evil has risen and we the oldest Prince of Earth, Prince Atem Motou." Luna explained.

When Luna had said Prince Atem Motou, Serean had remembered everything from the Silver Millennium to the final battle against Wiseman.

While Amy, Raey, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were getting theur memories back, they weren't the only ones.

Yami was getting a headache on the way home from school and his hikari and friends were worried about him even more than that same morning.

"Are you okay Yams?" Bakura asked.

"No I'm not, this dream I had last night is getting to my head." Yami said

"Dream??" everyone said

So Yami told them dream he had and after he told them Yami felt strange. Yami hurried home and went up to his room and found a blue rose on his desk.

"What's with the blue rose??" Yami asked himself.

"So the Prince of Earth has finally been found." Someone or something had said, who was behind Yami.

Yami turned around to fin a talking cat. He asked the cat, " Who are you?"

"Everything will become clear when you transform Price Atem." The stranger said.

Atem transformed and remembered everything. The Silver Millennium, Sailor Moon, his brother, Prince Darien, Princess Serenity, and the battles against Beryl, The Black Moon Family , and Wiseman.

"Now I remember, Sailor Moon & the sailor scouts, and how could I forget Luna and Artemis" Atem said.

Artemis smiles and said " Wlecome back Prince Atem of Earth. But we must hurry, a new evil has risen and we must awaken the other guardians memories."

Atem understood, de-transformed, and went downstairs. While Artemis delt with Atem and his guardians, Luna was just finishing with the Sailor Scouts memory.

"There, the last of your memory has been restored." Luna said.

" Does anyone remember me, SSM ( A/N: Super Sailor Moon. It's just easier to say it this way) Princess Serenity." SM asked

As soon as SSM said her name, everyone remembered everything the Silver Millennium, the battles, and of course their princess.

"Of course we remember you Sere." the scouts said.( A/N: Sere is short for Serena and Serenity)

" Well now that everything is back to normal, can we get on to bussnis." Luna asked.

The girls nodded anf Luna explain what was happening. When Luna was done, Artemis showed up with a surprise.

" Luna, I'm back and I've got a surprise for Serenity." Artemis said

Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	4. The Prince and Princess reunite

Chapter 3. Yeah!!! A lot of romantic stuff and some drama and action . There's a part that's confusing just go on my profile and email me and ill explain it to you. I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be. So just keep checking in for new chapters. Serenity : )

Chapter 3 Prince and Princess reunite

"Artemis what's the surprise?" SSM asked.

When Artemis gave the signal, Prince Atem and his guardians, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura walked into the meeting that Luna put together.

Serena could not believe what she was seeing.

"Yami?" (A/N: Serena does call Atem "Yami")

Atem couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

"Sere?"

Atem and Serenity were finally reunited and ready to fight side-by-side.

"Now that the prince and princess have been reunited, we can find out who this evil is and stop it." Luna said.

Everyone nodded. No one knew it but four people were still missing. Prince Darien. Atem's brother, Princess Samantha, Serenity's sister, Prince Tezuka, and Princess Hinata.

Artemis whispered to Luna " Are you sure everyone's here?"

Luna gave Artemis the answer and he respected it.

Serenity and Atem were catching up on life and the guardians were reuniting as well.

Chapter 3 is done


	5. The enemy rises

Chapter 4 is now published. I'm glad you like my first fan- fiction. Please keep Reading and Reviewing it. Who is the new enemy that everyone will be facing. Read to find out who the enemy is. Enjoy

Chapter 4 The enemy rises

While the Sailor Scouts, Serenity, Atem, and his guardians were talking about the new enemy, somewhere deep in the city of Tokyo, Dartz, Raefael, Alister, and Valon were planning their next attack.

"What's this!?" Dartz exclaimed, "The princess and prince have been reunited! But how is that possible? This can't happen now!!"

Raefael heard what Dartz said and came and asked, " Master Dartz, allow me to take care of the prince and princess for you."

Dartz allowed Raefael to do it, but under one condition, "Bring the princess back to me alive."

So Raefael went to look for the Prince & Princess, and when he found them, he said, " Good afternoon Prince Atem and Princess Serenity."

Atem heard the voice and stood in front of Serenity protectively and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

" My name is Raefael and I'm one out of seven of your new enemies. And I also challenge you to a duel."

" Sere, get out of here and warn the others." Atem said, Serenity understood and ran back to the temple. "Now where were we, Oh yes, I'll exepct your challenge."

"Let's Duel." They both said

Chapter 4 finished. What will happen with the duel. who will win.


	6. The first duel and the capture

I'm on a roll; hopefully all my written chapters will be up today.

I've made some of the special effects of monster a little and some of the cards are probably my own imagination.

Chapter 5 The first Duel and the capture

As the duel got underway, Serenity just got back to temple. Everyone heard something and looked up to see their princess.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Raye asked.

"It's the enemy, they've finally shown up." SSM said breathlessly.

The guardians of Atem were wondering where he was and what was happening. Yugi finally spoke up and asked, "Sailor Moon where's Yami?"

Sailor Moon told Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura where he was at. After SSM told them where he was, they hurried off.

When Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura got to where Atem was at, they found him in a duel.

Yami: 2000

Raefael: 200

"My turn," Yami said," I sacrifice my kuriboh and celtic guardian to summon dark magician. Then I'll play these two cards face down. I end my turn now. Your move Raefael."

"Fine," Raefael said, evil laugh "Now your screwed Prince Atem. For now I play the Seal of Oricalcose."

"What have you done Raefael!?" exclaimed Yami.

"I've played the Seal of Oricalcose, and now all of my monsters get a 500 point boost and the loser of the duel will have their soul taken from them. I'll play these two cards face and end my turn."

He must want me to attack him Yami thought.

"My draw, Perfect I'll now play my face down card, Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards. Now I'll sacrifice the two monster cards I've drawn and also play this, Chaos Ritual. Now behold as my two monsters create the Magician of Black Chaos. Oh and one more thing Raefael, when these two magicians are on the field at the same time I can automatically summon another magician. Come forth Dark Magician Girl. To reveal my final face down card, 3 in 1 attack. Whenever I have these three magicians on the field at the same time, they can attack your life points directly." Yami said.

"Activate trap card, A Million Sacrifices!" Screamed Raefael.

"To bad, my magic card also cancels out all trap, monster, spell, and other magic cards, when I play it. So you lose Raefael." Yami said.

Yami: 2000

Raefael: 0000

Raefael lost the duel and the Seal of Oricalcose took his soul. Yami rejoined his guardians and they went back to the temple. Half way there, they heard a scream. Atem recognized the scream and hurried off.

When they got back to the temple, Serenity was taken hostage and her kidnapper said, " Congrates Prince Atem, you've survived round one, but now I've got your princess and in order to get her back, you must die."

The stranger left after that. Atem and the scouts fell to the ground tin shock as their princess was being taken away from them.

Chapter 5 done. what will happen now that dartz had serenity, will atem just give up or will he fight to get his princess back


	7. The new duelist

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 6. What's going to happen to SSM or will Yami find a way to save her from the Oricalcose. Read and find out.

Chapter 6 The new duelist

While the scouts were talking to Luna and Artemis about what happened, Serenity was just waking up from her little nap. Serenity began to stir when she heard some voices arguing.

"Stop arguing the Princess is awake." Valon said.

"W-where am I?" Serenity asked confused.

Valon explained to Serenity where she was at. When Valon finished his explanation Dartz walked into the room.

"Welcome Princess Serenity Kaiba." Dartz said

"How do you know who I am and who are you?" questioned Serenity.

"My name is Dartz and how I know is that I was there when the battle against Beryl was first fought in the silver millennium." Dartz explained.

Serenity was too shocked to say anything. Dartz, Valon, Mia, and Alister left the princess alone for a little while. While they were walking to the meeting room, Valon stopped and was thinking on how to get the princess in the Oricalcose. Alister noticed that Valon had stopped and he asked, "What's wrong Valon?"

Valon broke out of his thinking state and asked Dartz, "How are we going to get the princess to duel with the seal of Oricalcose?"

"I was thinking the same thing Master Dartz." Alister had said right after Valon.

Dartz made his evil smirk and said, "I have my ways."

While Dartz was getting his plan ready for the princess, the Sailor Scouts, Yami, and his guardians were discussing their new enemy.

"The Seal of Oricalcose…" Yugi said, "Haven't we fought this enemy before?"

Yami nodded. "It was before we were separated and I used the card myself and lost you."

"Oh yeah now I remember, you used the card to free Tamius and you lost that duel!" Joey exclaimed.

The Sailor scouts mouths were open wide with shock. Raye finally spoke and said "You… you used the card?"

Yami nodded. "What happens if you lose a duel with that card?" Amara asked.

"The loser of the duel gets their soul taken from them and is used to resurrect the great leviathan." Yugi explained.

The scouts feared that if the seal of oricalcose got used on their princess, she would have her soul taken from her.

"We have to get her back and fast!" Lita exclaimed and everyone agreed to that.

While the scouts, Atem, and Atem's guardians were making a plan, Dartz was just finishing up his plans for the princess.

"There everything's ready," Dartz said, "Valon get the princess."

Valon did what he was told and went to get Serenity.

"Where are you taking me?" Serenity questioned.

"Just follow and SHUT UP!" Valon said angrily.

Serenity did what she was told and followed Valon. When Valon stopped at a at a door way, he turned to Serenity and said, "You'll go on from here on your own. For I can't follow you through this door."

Serenity nodded very slowly and went through the door. When she was on the other side, it was dark and she heard someone say "Welcome Serenity. It is now time for you to become part of our family."

"W-what do mean our family??" Serenity questioned.

The lights turned on and Serenity saw Dartz chanting something, and the next thing she knew, Serenity was encircled with a green light. When Dartz finished chanting, the princess was finally part of the Oricalcose and ready to duel.

"Welcome to our family, Serenity Marie Kaiba." Dartz said.

Serenity knelt down and bowed to Dartz and said, "Thank you master Dartz for giving me the power to destroy Prince Atem."

Dartz wasn't surprised about what Serenity had said. He finally spoke up and said, "Serenity, stand up and follow me to make your deck to destroy the prince with."

Serenity and Dartz left the area and went to the card room. Serenity made her deck and put the Seal of Oricalcose in the deck as well.

"Your first assignment is to get Prince Atem's soul for me." Dartz said.

Serenity smiled because of her assignment and she said, "Yes sir."

While Serenity was out searching for Atem; Luna, Artemis, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Yami, and the scouts were still talking about the enemy.

"So you have to duel in order to lose your soul?" Amy asked.

Yami and his guardians nodded. "But SSM doesn't know how to duel." explained Mina.

"Actually she does." Yami said, "I taught her how during the silver millennium."

Raye was furious to hear that her princess knew how to duel and she exclaimes, "YOU DID WHAT!!!!"

"I taught her because she wanted to learn how so she could beat her father, King Seto Kaiba."

When Yami said King Seto Kaiba, Yugi remembered something and asked, "Is Seto Kaiba the incarnation of King Seto Kaiba?"

"Yug, I think your right." Tristan answered the question.

The scouts were so confused about everything and when they were about to ask for help to clear things up, someone behind them said, "So you're here Prince Atem."

Yami recognized the voice but asked, "Who are you and what do you want."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Atem." Serenity said walking out of the shadows, "and I want you soul."

Chapter 6 is complete. What will happen between Yami and Serenity, find out in Ch. 7


	8. The second Duel and the Betrayal

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on the next chapter but I've been busy with end of the year stuff for school and ASB. I saw the hits and **143**, that's awesome. Keep reading and reviewing. Keep it up. Serenity 

Chapter 7 The second duel and the betrayal

Everyone was shocked about what SSM had said. Yami finally spoke up and said, "I'm not going to duel you Sere."

"To bad, I'm going to get your soul anyway." Serenity said.

"Serenity don't do this, the Oricalcose is messing with your head!!" Atem screamed

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Serenity, "how do you know it's messing with my head!!"

"I know… because I've used the card myself. And I don't want the same fate that happen to Yugi happen to you or me." Atem said

"It's sweet that you car, but that's not going to cut it Atem. Either shut up and duel or stand there while I take your soul." Snarled Serenity.

It took a little while for Atem to decide, but he made the right decision. "Fine Sere, I'll duel you; it looks like I have no choice. I'll just have to just have to find a way to break her out of the Oricalcose spell. Yami said and thought.

So the duel began, and it didn't begin in Atem's favor either.

Atem: 4000

Serenity: 4000

"Ladies first," Serenity said, "First, I'll play the Seal of Oricalcose."

"No Serenity, DON'T!" yelled Atem.

"Too late." She said.

The seal was played and Serenity was now part of it. Atem was shocked that his princess and soon to be queen would play the dreadful card.

"Why…" Atem asked

"Why what?" Serenity asked back.

"Why did you play that card?" He asked his princess.

"Why, to get rid of people like you," snarled Serenity, "Now to continue our little duel. I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and Kuriboh to play Magician of Black Chaos. Oh and thanks to the Oricalcose my magician gain 500 attack points. Now I'll play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw to cards. Perfect and now I'll end my turn."

I need her to stop using the card Atem thought. "Serenity, I can't hurt you, so I'm not going to duel."

Serenity was furious to hear what she did. "What! Why aren't you going to duel?"

"Why… It's because I love you Serenity, more than anything in world. I can't and won't hurt you; like I did in the Silver Millennium and for that I'm sorry." Atem said sadly.

Atem saw that Serenity wasn't moving at all, and she all of a sudden grabbed her head and screamed out in pain.

What's wrong with me Serenity thought my head is spinning and I can't get my thoughts straight.

Atem noticed this, but didn't say anything. He was about to say something, when Serenity snapped out of the Oricalcose spell. Serenity fainted and ran over to his princess and asked "Serenity, are you ok."

Serenity wasn't moving at all when Atem asked, but he feared that her soul was already taken.

Valon, who was in the shadows, saw and heard what has happened. Valon tagged along because Dartz wanted him to watch the duel.

Flashback

"Valon," Dartz said, "I want you to stay in the shadows when Serenity duels."

"Yes sir." Valon replied.

End of Flashback

I need to stop this Valon thought.

Valon jumped off the branch of the tree and broke the seal with his fragment of the Oricalcose. When his feet hit the ground he said to Atem, "You better get out of her before someone finds out what I've done." Valon started to walk away.

"Hold on," Atem said, "Who are you?"

"Consider me a friend and the name's Valon." He said.

Dartz saw the whole thing and was furious for what Valon had done. "Mai, Alister," Dartz called, "One of you needs to take out Valon for good."

"Yes sir" Mai and Alister said simultaneously.

Chapter 7 is done and thank god. Chapter will be up shortly hopefully


	9. Valon's Consequence

Chapter 8 is here people. What will happen to Valon? Will he get his soul taken or not? Read and find out.

Chapter 8 Valon's Consquence

Valon got back to the hide out and he was confronted by Alister and Mai.

"Why Valon?" Alister asked

"Why what?" Valon asked back.

"Why did you help Prince Atem and Princess Serenity?" Mai finished Alister's question.

"I helped them because they loved each other for more than a millennium," Valon answered, "after hearing what Prince Atem said to Serenity, he can't live with out her."

"But still you betrayed us and master Dartz. how could you Valon." Mai cried out.

"Valon your actions have to be punished and I'm going to do it." Alister yelled at Valon.

"Go ahead Alister, I'm done with the Oricalcose!" Valon screamed back.

Alister took Valon's soul without hesitation. Once the seal was gone, Valon's soul was now part of the Great Leviathan.

"It's done," Alister said, "Valon's gone and now hi soul is lacked away."

I know it was short and all, but Chapter 9 will be long, I promise.


	10. The Recovery

Sorry for the wait on the next chapter, but here it is, Chapter 9 of my story. Please R&R. I've only had 4 reviews on this story so review please. If I have more reviews I'll do more chapters to this story.

Chapter 9 The Recovery

Everyone was worried about their princess because she wasn't moving at all. Michelle finally broke the silence and cried, "Why isn't she moving?"

Yami couldn't take anymore pain and suffering. He finally spoke up and said, "We have to put an end to this now, I can't take this anymore."

Serenity heard Atem's voice sadden and she twitched a little bit, but no one noticed it. Serenity moaned his name and finally woke up,

"Yami, don't be stupid!!" Yugi said, "You need to stay strong for Serenity!!" Then Yugi slapped Yami across the face. Serenity saw this and said, "Yugi, stop!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked up with shock. Their princess was awake and walking! Everyone crowed around Serenity except for Yami. Serenity noticed this and walked up to her prince and said, "Yami, come on."

Serenity and Yami went on a long walk through the temple gardens.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Sere" Yami asked

"When I was part of the Oricalcose, you were the only one I could think of." Serenity said sadly.

"But… then why did you play the card?"

"I played it because Dartz forced me to play it."

"But if Dartz forced you to play it, he might be planning something."

"I was thinking the same thing, because I heard dartz muttering something to Valon, Mai, and Alister about the seal." Serenity said/

After they were done talking, Serenity and Atem went back to the temple. When they sot back, they were surrounded by their friends. Serenity halted them and told them to sit and she would explain everything.

Serenity finished explaining everything. Raye asked her princess, "Wait so you planned this from the beginning?"

Serenity nodded said, "Yep, I figured that if I didn't tell you what Atem and I were planning, you wouldn't worry."

Everyone was happy that Serenity & Atem just planned it that way. They all had a sigh of relief.

"You know what, I better get home. My parents are probably flipping out that I'm not home." Serenity said.

Serenity powered to Serena and everyone else powered down also." I'll see you girls at school tomorrow. And I'll see you after Yami."

Serena left and went home. After she left, Bakura spoke up and asked, "Where are we suppose to stay at."

Raye spoke up and said, "You can stay here at the temple. I'm sure that my grandfather and his apprentice won't mind."

"Thank you Raye," Yami said, "We appreciate it really much. Right guys?"

"Yeah… right we really do appreciate Raye." The guardians said.

Raye showed Atem and his guardians to their rooms and they went to sleep.

Serena returned home and her mom was furious that her daughter got home at 12:00 a.m. "And where have you been young lady?" Ikuko said.

"I've… uh… been studying with my friends, why?" Serena asked.

"Serena, we've been through this a thousand times," Ikuko said, "I don't want you out later than 10:00 on a school night."

"I know and I' sorry for that. It's just that something came up and I needed to help my friends." Serena said.

"We'll talk about your consequences later Serena. Just go to bed." Ikuko said frustrated.

Serena went up to her room and went to bed.

Chapter 9 is done. There will be new students at school tomorrow, but who are they???


	11. The new students at school

Chapter 10 is here. Who are the new students at The girls school?? Read and find out who they are. R&R please.

Chapter 10 The new Students at school

The next morning, Serena got dressed in her school uniform and met Molly.

"Hey Molly!" Serena said, "What's up?"

Molly turned around and said "Hey Serena, how are you?"

"I'm as tired as hell right now." Serena said tiredly.

"Why are you so tired?" Molly asked.

"I was out till 12:00 A.M. last night and had a horrible dream." Serena answered.

"Tell me at lunch will you?" Molly asked.

"Sure Molly, I'll tell you at lunch." Serena said.

The rest of the walk was filled with laughter and happiness.

When school started, Serena's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Clark, had an announcement.

"Class, we have five new students. They should be here any second." Mrs. Clark said.

Right when Mrs. Clark about to say something, the new students walked in the classroom.

"Oh there they are. Class my I introduce the five new students; Yugi Motou, Atem Motou, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Tristan Taylor. Please make them feel welcome."

Yami noticed that Serena was in this class and took the seat behind her and said, "Morning Sere."

Serena was a little startled when she Yami, but said, "Morning Yami."

Throughout the day Yami became popular to **all** the girls and soon everyone wanted him to theirs. When Serena was alone at her locker, Yami came up and asked, "Sere, can you help with the girl problem I'm having?"

"Why not, after all I do love you Yami." Serena said happily.

Yami smile and gave Serena a kiss, but they didn't know that all girls who wanted Yami, saw what he did. They were furious and Yelled, "ATEM!!!!"

Yami broke the kiss and ran, and of course all his "fan-girls" followed. All of a sudden Serena jumped in front of them and stopped them. She made something up and said, "OH MY GOD!! Is that Justin Timberlake!?"

All the fan-girls went in the direction that Serena was pointing and they were gone just like that.

Yami came back from the long sprint he took and Serena with a smirk on her face. He came up and asked, " what's with the smirk, Sere?"

"It's nothing, except for the fact, I can't believe that your fan-girls believed that J.T. is here." Serena said.

After that the bell rang for lunch. Serena and Yami went to the cafeteria and got their lunch. Yami went to sit with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, while Serena went to sit Molly.

"Ok spill it" Molly said.

"Spill what?" Serena asked.

"For one the dream you had and how do you know Atem." Molly asked her friend.

"The dream I had starts like this. I was being possed by something called the Seal of the Oricalcose. I was doing something I didn't want to do, by hurting my friends and family." Serena took a breath and continued, "I captured their souls with that card, then I captured my own soul."

Once Serena was finished, Molly couldn't believe what she heard.

"Wow, that's bad." Molly said shocked.

The lunch bell and all the students went to 5th period. Fortantly for Serena, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura 5th period was science. (A/N: Serena's favorite subject is Science, because I love science. So I based Serena around my personality.)

"Welcome class and to start, write all homework in your agenda." Mrs. Yribe said. "Then I'll pass out a little lab were doing before tomorrow's discetion."

The lad was on parts of a squid and Serena finished just like that. Yami, who was sitting across from her, was surprised about how fast his girlfriend finished.

Before they knew it 5th period was over and now on to Mr. Garritson's Social Studies class.

6th period went on for what seemed forever. When 6th was over the last period of the day came finally. Yami caught up to Serena and asked, "Sere, since when were you into school?"

Serena was surprised at the question and answered, " My parents are making me study and get good grades, so I've got to pay attention."

"Well anyway, let's go to last period." Yami said.

So Yami and Serena went to Adv. Pre-Algebra and they were learning about solving two- step equations.

"Welcome class, and everyone get out a blank piece of paper for you warm-up and notes." Mrs. Hackworth said.

Once everyone was finished with their warm-up, they went over the answers and started the lesson.

"Our lesson will be 7-1 Solving Two-Step Equations." Mrs. Hackworth started. " We'll do five problems, then you can start your homework."

Mrs. Hackworth showed the five problems and after everyone started their homework. The end bell rang and all the students went home or with their friends.

Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura went to the temple and somehow Yami made it through the first day of school.

Chapter 10 is done with. Chapter 11 is in progress.


	12. The second attack

hey y'all, I'm bak and sorry 4 the wait. Chapter 11 is here at last. Please Read and Review. Some things came up and I couldn't type my story. But with school out soon, I'll have my story finished. Most of it will be done when I drive to Idaho for a soccer tournament. Keep checking in for more on my story. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY.

Chapter 11 The second attack

When everyone got to the temple, they did their homework and then talked about the enemy.

"The enemy might attack the temple anytime, you know that right Raye" Yugi said.

"I know, so that's why I'll put up a barrier." Raye said.

Serena wasn't really listening to the conversation. She got up and went outside for a little bit. Yami notices his princess leave and followed her. Yami looked at his princess worriedly. He came up behind her and asked, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena heard Yami and saw him coming towards her. She answered his question, "Yami, the nightmare I had last night was so horrible."

Serena started to cry, just from mentioning it. Yami held her tight and asked, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Serena shook her head, and Yami could tell that the nightmare was going to haunt his princess. Yami had an idea and told it to Serena. Serena agreed to it, but it was a matter of getting her parents to agree.

Yami and Serena went back to the temple and the guardians were worried about what was going to happen.

Raye was furious about Serena leaving in the middle of the meeting. She asked, "Why did you leave in the middle of the meeting?"

Serena was silent for awhile. Raye was getting really mad because Serena wasn't answering.

Raye was about to slap Serena across the face, when Serena caught her hand. Everyone was shocked about what their princess did.

"Raye, settle down!" Serena yelled. "I left because something was on my mind."

Raye settled down, and they continued the meeting. Yami spoke up and said, "If were going to defeat the Oricalcose, we'll need King Seto Kaiba."

Serena was shocked to hear her father's name, she asked, "Where is he?"

Joey and Tristan answered that question easy, "Domino."

The girls were confused and asked "where's Domino?"

"It's about 45 minutes away from here." Bakura answered.

The girls nodded and simoutanisly said, "Sailor Teleport."

So everyone transformed and joined hands. They powered up and were off to Domino.

Little did they know that Dartz, Mai, and Alister, were already in Domino and making chaos. Yami and Everyone arrived and looked shocked. No one spoke for several minutes; Serena finally spoke up and asked, "What happened here?"

Bakura pointed to the sky and said, "The Seal of Oricalcose is here."

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and exclaimed, "Grandpa!!"

Yami and Yugi left for the Game Shop and everyone followed. When they got there, it was wrecked. They went inside and saw that everything was destroyed and nothing was on the shelves. Serena went farther into the house and found a note. Serena handed the note to Yam and Yugi. The note was from Grandpa and said,

Yami and Yugi,

I'm sorry, but they have the three god cards. I know you need them to recover Atem's memory of Egypt. Please make sure the god cards come back to one of your decks.

Grandpa.

P.S. Find Seto Kaiba. Kaiba Corp. is in danger.

After Yugi was finished reading the note, he said "We need to find Kaiba."

Everyone agreed and made their way down to Kaiba Corp. Once they got there, they went up to the top floor. On the top floor, SSM got out the silver crystal and said "this might be the only thing to recover his memory."

"SSM, don't. You remember the last time you used the silver crystal?" Mercury (Amy) said.

"Mercury, I know what happened and remember it clearly. But I'm not going to use the full power of the crystal." SSM said.

The girls nodded and let their princess use the crystal. They all went into Kaiba's office. He saw them and said "What the Fuck? Who the fuck are you?"

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "That's a warm welcome Kaiba."

"What do you want mutt?" Kaiba snarled.

"What did you just call me!?" Joey yelled back.

SSM rolled her eyes and yelled "Stop! Joey we're here to recover his memory, remember?"

Joey backed off and let SSM use her crystal. Once she was done, Seto Kaiba's memory of the Silver Millennium was found.

"Father, do you remember me, Princess Serenity, your daughter?" SSM asked.

It took Kaiba a little while to answer, but he answered. "Of course I remember you my daughter."

SSM smiled and said, "Now that my father's back, we can destroy this enemy."

Everyone agreed to that. But little did they know that, Mai and Alister were hiding somewhere in Kaiba Corp. office.

"Where the fuck are they?" Mai asked impatiently.

Alister shrugged. While Mai and Alister waited to ambush SSM, Kaiba, the scouts, Atem, and Atem's guardians, the streets of Domino were packed with Oricalcose soldiers.

The Oricalcose soldiers were taking souls and making chaos. They were taking souls and brining fear to people's eyes. The Seal of Oricalcose was growing stronger by the second.

Meanwhile back at the office, Kaiba, SSM, Atem, and the guardians were coming out of the elevator. Mai and Alister heard the ding and became alert. They jumped in front of everyone and were ready to attack.

"So the prince, princess and the guardians are still alive." Mai had said.

"It looks like it Mai." Alister said, "Who do we want to take out first?"

"You'll take out no one!" SSM yelled.

"Says you, oh Miss. Princess." Mai snarled, "I challenge you to a duel Moon Princess."

"No Sere!" Kaiba & Atem yelled.

"Fine, you're on bitch." SSM said

Chapter 11 is done finally. chapter 12 will be up a little later, I'm very busy getting ready for the Idaho tournament next weekend, so just keep checking in. The next chapter will probable be posted after the 4th of July. So don't expect till then. Thanx for understanding.

- Serenity Motou


	13. Darien,Tezuka,Sammie,and Hinata awaken

Hey everyone. I'm back and I'm almost finished with Reunion. I just back from Idaho today and my tournament didn't go to well. I tell you that one match was a rugby game and I got hit in the ribs and stomach and knee. So I got beat up pretty badly. Anyways here is Chapter 12 to my story. There is some cussing in this chapter. YAY!!!

Chapter 12 Prince Darien, Prince Tezuka, Princess Samantha, and Princess Hinata awaken

The duel got under way and Luna and Artemis went to look for the last two princes, princesses and 17 guardians.

Artemis found Darien and left the red rose on his coffee table. Darien came home from work and saw the rose. He was so confused and asked himself," Where did this come from?"

"Welcome back Prince Darien." Artemis said

Darien turned around and saw Artemis. Artemis told to transform and everything would become clear. So Darien transformed and remembered Princess Samantha, his brother, Prince Atem, and everything else that happened.

Darien turned back to Artemis and said, "It's good to be back."

Artemis smiled while saying, "You must find Princess Samantha, Serenity's sister. After we have to the others."

Darien nodded and Artemis climbed on his shoulder. They went off to find Darien's guardians; Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malacite.

Meanwhile Luna just found Princess Samantha on the other side of Tokyo. Luna went up to the bedroom and woke up Sammie. She screamed in pure terror at Luna. Luna didn't care much and created the Earth brooch. Once it was finished, she said. With this brooch, your memories of the Sliver Millennium will return, All you have to say is Earth Star Power."

Sammie nodded hesitantly, but she transformed into Sailor Earth. After her transformation was complete, Sammie remembered her past life and love. Sammie spoke up saying, "I remember now! My sister, Darien and everything!"

"Welcome back Princess Samantha Kaiba. We must hurry and find the other scouts, then help your sister." Luna commanded.

Sammie understood and went to in search of Sailor Sun, Star, Universe, and Galaxy. Luna helped Sammie in finding her guardians.

While Darien, Artemis, Luna, and Sammie searched for their guardians, the duel isn't looking good for SSM.

SSM: 200

Mai: 2000

Shit thought SSM she has 1800 more life points and more monsters. What can I do

"Sere, don't give up!" Atem Yelled, "There is still one card in your deck that can turn this duel around. Believe in the Heart of the Cards and draw that card!"

He's right SSM thought There's still a card I can use to turn this duel around

"Hello!" Mai said angrily, "Are you going to draw anytime soon!"

"Yeah, I am right now!" SSM yelled. Heart of the cards, please guide me to victory

SSM pulled the card and yelled, "I play Black Luster Ritual!"

Everyone was surprised at the card. The Black Luster Soldier rose and was ready to fight. SSM launched the first attack against the Harpies Lady and destroyed half Mai's life points. SSM then played Second Chance and finished Mai off. The duel was over with and SSM had won.

Meanwhile Artemis and Darien had tracked down his guardians and returned their memories. After they headed off to Domino to meet the others.

Luna and Sammie had the same progress in getting Sammie's guardians. After their memories were returned they headed off to Domino to meet the others as well.

When they left, Luna and Artemis got together and talked about where they about to go.

"So it looks like we are going to Seigaku Middle School." Artemis explained.

"Yep," Luna said, "That's where we will find Prince Tezuka and Princess Hinata."

So Luna and Artemis went to Seigaku and found Tezuka and Hinata already in love.

"Well this should be easy." Artemis said

"Hopefully it should be." Luna said

Artemis and Luna waited on the roof until Lunch. When lunch period came Luna and Artemis found Tezuka and Hinata playing tennis.

After their tennis match, Tezuka and Hinata saw Luna and Artemis. The two cats were holding something in their mouths.

When Hinata and Tezuka took their items, Luna spoke up and told Hinata, " Please Princess Hinata of Moon Star, please help Princess Serenity and Prince Atem. To regain your memories say Moon Star Power."

Artemis told Tezuka pretty much the same thing. So Tezuka and Hinata transformed and remembered the Silver Millennium.

Luna and Artemis also found their guardians: Oishi, Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, Inui, Fuji, Taka, and Kaidou. Once all their memories were returned, they all headed off to Domino to help Princess Serenity and Prince Atem.

"Let's hope this works." Luna said.

"With all this power and protection, they should be okay." Artemis explained.

Chapter 12 is done. Chapter 13 up really soon.


	14. Everyone Reunites

Chapter 13 is here. Please tell me if the chapters need to longer or are they fine the way they are. I ask this because someone reviewed my story yesterday and said that the chapters need to be longer. Please let me as soon as possible.

Serenity Motou: Are there any questions on this chapter? Looks around the room Yes Serena.

Serena: Why do we have to train for 3 hours?

Yami: Sere, stop complaining.

Serena: Yami, I'm not complaining.

Yami: Yes you are.

Serena: No I'm not.

Yami: Yes you are.

Serena: No I'm not

Serenity Motou: Stop fighting you two. I wrote the story so I chose 3 hours of training, Or…

Serena and Yami: Or what?

Serenity Motou: Or I could 5 hours instead.

Serena: No not 5 hours, I'll stop complaining then.

Yami: Good kisses Serena

Serena: On with the story.

Chapter 13 Everyone reunites

After the duel was over, Mai's soul was taken and SSM felt weak and fainted. Atem caught her and made sure she was okay. SSM woke up a little bit later and saw many different faces.

"What's going on Atem?" SSM asked

"Sere, Luna and Artemis found my brother, your sister, and everyone else." Atem explained.

SSM understood and remembered something her mother, Queen Serenity, told her about this.

Flashback

"Serenity, when the time comes new allies will appear and help you fight the evil that has risen on Earth." Queen Serenity explained to her daughter.

"Who are the new allies I will meet mother?" Princess Serenity asked her mother.

"Everything will become clear in time, daughter." Queen Serenity said.

End of Flashback

SSM finished remembering what her mother told her before all this chaos began. She finally understood what her mother meant be new allies. "So this is what my mother meant by new allies."

"Hold on, can we all get filled in here and what the hell is going on?" Darien asked.

So SSM explained everything from her being kidnapped to the duel with Mai. She also explained that the Seal of Oricalcose took your soul only through a duel.

"Wait, so hold up. So the only way to lose your soul is to lose a duel?" Oishi asked.

SSM and Atem nodded. After that, everyone understood what they were up against.

"Okay, now that we know what we are up against, let's go beat them." Tezuka said.

"It doesn't work like that Tezuka." Bakura said, "The only way to beat the Oricalcose is to take out Dartz and the Great Leviathan."

After, everyone agreed that they had to train. So they Sailor Teleported back to the temple and began to train. After 3 hours of training past everyone was dead tired.

Chapter 13 is done. Please review it. I like your reviews. )


	15. The Dragons Return

Chapter 14 is rite here. My story is almost done with. I will have a sequel to it so don't worry about it. Please Read and Review. Now on with the story. Oh and I'm sorry it's short so sorry.

Chapter 14 The Dragons Return

After training Tezuka, Hinata, and their guardians went home, as for Darien, Samantha, and their guardians. Serena, Atem, Kaiba, and the guardians de-transformed and went inside the temple. They evaluated the training and then talked about the last three enemies.

" Okay, the last three enemies are Alister, Dartz, and the leviathan itself." Yugi said.

"Last time we defeated the Oricalcose, three of us had a special card in our deck. I just can't remember what those cards were." Joey said.

Joey, Yugi, Bakura, Kaiba, Tristan, and Yami thought hard about those three cards. After a little while, Joey, Kaiba, and Yami all said, "The three legendary dragons; Tamius, Hermos, and Critius."

Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Tristia were all confused about what they were talking about. Amy asked if one of them could clear things up and explain the cards they were talking about.

So Kaiba told them about the three legendary dragons and that they fought against Dartz and the Great Leviathan 2,000 years ago. He also told them about the card Yami used to bring the Knight of the Domain out of their Dragon form.

After the explanation the girls understood what they were talking about. So they continued the meeting, but outside the temple The Knights of the Domain were back and needed the four legendary duelists once again.

Wait! Four Legendary duelists. I thought there were only three. Who is the fourth legendary duelist. Read Chapter 15 and find out.


	16. The 4 Legendary Duelists

Chapter 15, who is the fourth legendary duelist. Who will get the Tail of Tori? Read and find out in this chapter. Oh and the girls say their transformations so here is a guide to who is who.

Super Sailor Moon: Serena

Sailor Mercury: Amy

Sailor Mars: Raye

Sailor Jupiter: Lita

Sailor Venus: Mina

Sailor Uranus: Amara

Sailor Neptune: Michelle

Sailor Saturn: Hotaru

Sailor Pluto: Tristia

That's who is who for the Sailor Scouts. Now on with the story

Chapter 15 The four Legendary duelists

The Knights walked up to the temple and came into the meeting unexpected. Raye noticed the unknown present and asked, "Who's there?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Raye.

"What's up Raye?" Serena asked.

"I felt a strange presents in the room." Raye said

"Where do you sense it Raye?" Yugi asked.

"In the lower left corner." Raye said while concentrating.

Raye was right about someone being in the lower left corner. The Knights stepped out of the shadows and said, "We mean no harm. We are looking for the four legendary duelists."

No one spoke for a while. After some time of silence, Yami spoke up and said, "What do you mean four legendary duelists, there are only suppose to be three Tamius."

The Knights shook their heads. Critius spoke up saying, "The fourth legendary duelist is Princess Serenity Kaiba."

Everyone mouths were open wide and turned to Serena. No one believed that Serena was the fourth duelist. Not ever Serena herself believed it.

"No, there is absolutely no way I can be the fourth legendary duelist!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's true Princess." Hermos said, "You are the fourth duelist and the holder of the Tail of Tori."

After they were done talking, Tamius, Critius, Hermos, and Tori transformed into their dragon form then into the cards.

Serena, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey picked up the cards and put them into their decks.

"The final has begun." Yami said.

"Yep, It's time to get rid of the Seal of Oricalcose once and for all." Serena said, "Girls let's transform and get going."

"Right" The girls said simultaneously.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Transform!"

The guys followed the same example and transformed also. After everyone joined hands and Sailor Teleported to Dartz's Lair.

Chapter 15 is done. Please Read and Review.


	17. Her Soul is captured

Sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I've just been too lazy to type it up so sorry about that. Well here is Chapter 16. What will happen in this Chapter? Will the scouts get rid of the Oricalcose once and for all and lose their memories again, or will Serena betray the scouts, her father, and the one she loves? Read and find out what will happen. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 16 Her soul is captured

Everyone got to Dartz's lair in check. Once there, they called Tezuka, Hinata, Darien, Samantha, and everyone else. After everyone was there, they split up into groups of three and went to find the control room. If one of the groups found the control room, that group would have to contact everyone else immediately.

Two hours past until the control room was found. SSM, Seto, and Atem called everyone on the communicator and plan was made.

The plan was that Joey, SSM, Atem, and Seto would go and find Dartz while everyone else watched the whole thing from a distance, so that they wouldn't be captured like everyone else.

So SSM, Joey, Atem, and Seto made their way down to Dartz's room and were ready to duel for the world depended on it.

"Dartz!" Atem yelled, "Show yourself now!"

"You're so demanding your highness." Dartz said while walking out of the shadows.

SSM felt a little strange. She couldn't explain what was happening, but she felt something really bad. SSM all of a sudden grabbed her head in pain and felt the Seal of Oricalcose coming back into her body and mind. oh no she thought, the Seal is back.

No one notice SSM back away from the others. She was grabbing her head in pain and trying not to scream. No one knew what Dartz was doing to the Princess. He saw how SSM was backing away and still grabbing her head in pain.

"Dartz what's with the smirk on your face?" Joey asked

"Why don't you all turn around and find out for yourselves on what I'm smirking about." Dartz said.

Atem, Seto, and Joey turned around and saw SSM grabbing her head in pain. Atem ran up to her and asked, "Sere, what's wrong?'

"It's… the seal… it's coming… back into… my body and mind." Sere said breathlessly.

"There is nothing you can do to get rid of the Seal of Oricalcose from her body and mind." Dartz said.

"Dartz, explain yourself!" Atem snarled

"What do you mean there is no way to get rid of Seal of Oricalcose from my daughters mind and body?" Seto questioned.

"Once Serenity played the Seal of Oricalcose against Prince Atem, she became part of the Oricalcose. It lives inside of her mind and body and there's no going back." Dartz explained, "But there is one way to reverse the effects of the seal."

"And what's that one way?" Atem was afraid to ask.

"To capture her soul, to be used to resurrect the Great Leviathan. That is the only way or she could always just betray you for the rest of your worthless human lives." Dartz said

"If… it's the only way… then… do it." Sere said and made up her mind.

Everyone looked and her shocked from her decision. Her father, Seto, was not going to let her do it, but he knew it was the only way for his daughter to be free and out of pain. He asked his daughter, "Sere, are you sure?"

SSM nodded her and before her soul was taken she gave Atem the Tail of Tori card and said, "I love you Atem, I have and will always. Please use the card to defeat Dartz. And I'm with you all the way. Never forget I'm there, always guiding you. I love you Atem."

SSM's soul was taken and the Great Leviathan was now stronger than ever.

There you go Chapter 16 is now finished. With SSM gone what will Atem? Will he fight or just let Seal take his soul so he can be with the one he loves? Find out in the next chapter.


	18. The Final Battle part 1

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the really short chapters in the whole story. When I do the sequel to Reunion, I'll make sure the chapters are longer and have at least 1000 words or more. I'm really sorry, but it was my first story after all, and I'll take the advice some people have given me and put it into my story. Anyways, here is Chapter 17 to Reunion. **Warning:** Joey and Seto cuss once in the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17 The Final Battle part 1 

SSM lay on the floor of the room motionless. Atem, Seto, and Joey were pissed at Dartz for making Serenity use the Seal of Oricalcose for his own evil ways.

"Dartz, you're a fucking bastard!" Joey yelled at Dartz.

"You made her use the Seal!" Atem yelled.

"You made her use it for your own evil fucking ways!" Seto yelled also.

"It ends now Dartz!" Joey, Atem, and Seto exclaimed, "Let's Duel!"

Meanwhile, back up at the control room, the scouts and everyone else saw what happened to SSM. The scouts were in tears because their princess was gone. Everyone had to put their hope and faith in the three remaining legendary duelists.

Back at the Seal room, the duel was just beginning between the four legendary duelists and Dartz. (A/N I put it as four legendary duelists because SSM is still there in spirit.)

Legendary duelists: 1200(A/Nit's Joey, Atem, and Seto's Life points together)

Dartz: 4000

"I'll go first." Dartz said, "First, I play the Seal of Oricalcose. Next, I'll play my mirror knights, and you might recognize them."

The helmets of the knight s came off to revile: Grandpa, Mai, Valon and SSM. Atem, Joey, and Seto couldn't believe what Dartz just did.

"Dartz, what in Hell's name have you done?" Seto asked.

"Nothing much." Dartz said with an evil smirk on his face.

No one noticed the evil smirk on his face. The duel continued and it was Atom's turn.

"My draw," Atem said, "First I play Pot of Greed and also play Chaos Ritual. Now behold my Chaos Magician. I'll play this card face and end my turn."

"My move," Joey said, "First I play cost down. So now I play Red eyes Black Dragon. Then I'll play these two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw," Seto said, "Fist I play White Dragon Ritual and summon Platen of White Dragon. Then I sacrifice Platen to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. Finally I play polymerization ultra, which allows me to summon the other two Blue Eyes and fuse them to make The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Now I end my turn."

So the duel raged on with what seemed no end in sight. Joey was the second legendary duelists to their soul taken away. The legendary duelists had only 4600 life points left, while Dartz had 18000.

The Seal was growing stronger with each section Dartz played. Atem and Seto played their Legendary dragons and Serena's and Joey's as well. (A/N Joey played his earlier duel. It was in the part I was to lazy to write.) With all four legendary dragons on the field, Atem played the card, Return of the Knights.

Dartz saw the four legendary knights and he remembered the last time he lost to them during the battle for Atlantis.

"You're done for Dartz!" Seto and Atem both exclaimed.

"Knights of the Domain Attack!" Atem yelled.

So the Knights attacked Dartz and…

* * *

Oh cliff hanger. Please, Please, Please Review this chapter of the story. And I don't care if there is critism, just please tell me what you think. I'm desperste for reviews. 


	19. The Final Battle part 2

Hala everyone. I'm back with the next chapter to Reunion. Its part 2 to the final battle and it's really interesting. There will be 19 chapters so this story is almost done. I will start working on the sequel pretty soon. So now on with the story.

Chapter 18 The Final Battle part 2

* * *

Previously

"You're done for Dartz!" Seto and Atem both exclaimed.

"Knights of the Domain, Attack!" Atem yelled.

So the knights attacked and…

* * *

So the knights attacked Dartz and his life points went down to zero.

"No! The Great Leviathan will be resurrected." Dartz said, "And this worthless world's history will be repeated."

With the duel over, the knights took SSM's and Joey's soul from the Leviathan and returned them to the duelists. A little while after, SSM and Joey awoke from their "eternal" sleep. Atem was helping SSM, while Seto was helping Joey.

"You okay, my love?" Atem asked SSM.

SSM nodded and Atem was very happy that his princess was not harmed. Everyone came down from the control room and greeted SSM, Atem, Seto, and Joey. The scouts were in tears of Joy because SSM was alive. Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura were really happy to see their prince and friend unharmed, and SSM made sure her father was alright also.

"There's no time to celebrate yet." Seto said, "We still need to get rid of Dartz and the Leviathan."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." SSM said

"He went through a portal that is somewhere in the room." Atem said

While everyone was looking for the portal, Atem noticed the 3 Egyptian God cards: Oblisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Wing Dragon of Ra, sitting in the three snake's mouths. He ran of to them and noticed that they were drained of their power. Atem snapped out of his daze when SSM yelled at him saying, "Yami, we found the portal!"

Atem nodded and grabbed the three cards. Everyone went through the portal and found themselves in Atlantis.

"Where are we?" Sailor Uranus and Neptune asked.

"We are in Atlantis. The home of Dartz, and where the Oricalcose was born." Yugi answered.

"Wait, but Atlantis is just a legend." Mercury said.

"No it's not Miss Mercury." Dartz said, "I was king of this city once, but I took control of the Oricalcose and destroyed my home."

SSM turned into Princess Serenity and saw that Dartz was crying. She started to walk towards Dartz, but was stopped by Atem.

"Sere, don't." Atem said while nodding.

"Atem please let me heal him with the crystal." Serenity asked.

"Serenity are you crazy!?" The scouts asked, "You'd heal him even after all he did to you?"

Serenity nodded saying, "He's not a bad person. His heart has been covered by darkness, underneath all that darkness; there is a kind hearted king. So please let me heal him."

Dartz overheard the group's conversation and asked Princess Serenity, "How can you heal the darkness in my heart?"

Serenity took out the Silver Imperuim Crystal and yelled, "Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

After a while the Silver Crystal's light faded and Dartz was healed from the darkness that consumed his heart. Before anyone could say anything at all, they felt the shaking.

"Oh No!" Dartz said.

"What's happening, Dartz?" Serenity asked while being held by Atem.

"The Leviathan's angry with me. Princess Serenity, Prince Atem, please destroy the Great Leviathan. It won't stop until everything and everyone is destroyed." Dartz explained.

Everyone agreed and formed a line behind Princess Serenity and Prince Atem. Serenity took out the Silver Crystal again and Atem took out the Golden Crystal. Atem and Serenity combined the two crystals together and yelled, "Silver Golden Crystal attack!'

The power of the two crystals weren't enough to destroy the Great Leviathan. //My friends, Sister, everyone please help us. Give us your strength and power. Please help us destroy the Great Leviathan.// Serenity mentally asked.

Everyone called out their transformations and gave their power and strength to Atem and Serenity. Atem and Serenity looked at one another and gave a little nod to each other. Together they yelled, "Silver Golden Crystal Max Attack!"

The full power of the two crystals was unleashed and destroyed the Great Leviathan. The light died down and the crystals separated. Princess Serenity turned back into SSM and fainted from exaughtion. Atem caught her before she hit the ground. The scouts made sure she was okay.

SSM woke up a little later, and saw that the Leviathan was no more. She saw Atem and the scouts talking and decided to sneak a little kiss in on her prince. SSM snuck up on Atem and kissed him on the cheek, Atem turned around and was surprised about what SSM just did.

""Sere, your awake!" Atem exclaimed.

"Yep, and I feel great." SSM said, "Hey, where did Dartz go?"

"I'm over here." Dartz said.

SSM, Atem, and everyone else looked in the direction the voice came from. They saw Dartz and two other people. One of them was tall and looked like an old man. (A/n Try and guess who it is.) The other person was a short young girl, about the age of 13. (A/n if you don't get this one I'll kill you.)

"Serenity, Atem, everyone, please met my father Ironheart and my daughter Chris."

"Please to meet you Princess Serenity, Prince Atem, everyone. Thank you for healing my father and getting rid of the Great Leviathan."

Everyone bowed their heads in thanks and were also wondering on how to get home. Ryoma spoke up and asked. "How do we get home?"

"Through the portal behind you." Ironheart answered.

Everyone went through the portal and found themselves back in the seal room. They all transported back to the temple and all went their separate ways. The scouts and Atem's guardians went into the temple to plan a congrats party for Yami and Serena.

Serena and Yami stayed outside and enjoyed the each other's company and the sunset.

"Well we did it." Yami said while kissing Serena on top of the head.

"Yes we did. Now we can finally help you with your memories of Egypt." Serena said.

Well Chapter 18 is done. One more chapter to go, then my first fan- fiction will be done. Please read and review.


	20. The New Adventure

Hey everyone. Sorry fir the wait on the final chapter. I've been at soccer camp and I sorta got a concussion so I couldn't think straight. I just headaches right now and all, but I'm fine. Anyways, this is the final chapter to Reunion. Hopefully I will start the sequel soon. Well please and Read and Review my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or SM or the song Bad Boy by Cascada. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!

Chapter 19 The Next Adventure

Serena and Yami went back up to the temple and were wondering where everyone was at. They searched the house and finally found them all in Raey's room planning something.

"What are you guys up to?" Yami asked.

Everyone turned around to see Yami and Serena standing in the doorway to Raye's room.

"Uh, Uh, Uh…nothing." Mina lied.

"Right, I know you guys are hiding something from us." Serena said

"N-n-no we're not." Lita lied also.

Yami and Serena just shrugged and left to go to the arcade. Once the door was closed everyone had a sigh of relief and went back to planning the party for Serena and Yami.

Once Serena and Yami were at the Arcade, they both noticed a huge crowd. So Serena and Yami went to find Andrew and ask him what was going on with the huge crowd.

"Hey, Andrew. What's with the huge crowd?" Serena asked her friend.

Andrew turned around and said to Serena and Yami, "Oh hey Serena, we just got a new game. It's DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Try it out, it's on the house."

"Thanks Andrew." Serena said back to her friend.

Yami and Serena went over to see the DDR game and Serena just had to play a couple of rounds. They also saw Johnny Steps beating everyone who challenged him. Serena finally got her chance to challenge Johnny Steps and he let her chose the song and the song she chose was Bad Boy by Cascada. She hit start and the music started.

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell

Serena was dancing her heart out, and she really wanted to win against the DDR champion.

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
Bad boy!

The competition was furious and since Johnny and Serena were tied move for move, Johnny decided to bring out his "special moves." Serena noticed it, but was concentrating on the moves to win against Johnny the cheater.

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Yami was watching with shock as Serena was matching Johnny Steps move for move. He couldn't believe that Serena was that good at DDR.

//She's good// Johnny thought// I'll just start using my special moves and hopefully win.//

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy

But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Serena and the audience saw how Johnny was starting to play dirt. The audience started getting angry and yelled at Johnny. The song ended and Johnny and Serena tied with every single move. No one believed what they just saw.

"Well see ya." Serena said while flipping her hair.

Serena came off the platform and met back up with Yami. They went back to the temple and saw that everyone put together a congrates party for their Prince and Princess.

"What's this all about?" Serena and Yami asked.

"Well, let's just say this is for saving the world." Raye explained.

"But we've saved the world countless of times." Serena said to everyone.

"True, but you also found your true love and now you and Yami can create Crystal Tokyo and rule together." Tristia explained.

"First of all, we need to get Yami's memory of Egypt back, then Serena can create Crystal Tokyo." Yugi said.

So it was agreed, everyone would help Yami fin his memory of Egypt. They celebrated and then were off to Egypt on a new adventure.

My story is finally finished. Please tell me what you think about it. What will happen in the next story. Will Yami get his memory back or will he stay memory less for the rest of his life? And what's this 5 new Sailor Soldiers? Who are they? And does Serena have a role in all of this as Queen of Egypt? You'll just have to wait and find out in Their Memories. Coming Soon to a Fan fiction near you.


End file.
